Due to the limitation of the manufacturing technology, impurities would mix in the liquid crystal molecules. The impurities will be ionized by the direct-current electric field and form polarization residual electric field. Under the action of the polarization residual electric field, even if no voltage is applied, the liquid crystal molecules would also deflect and develop certain light transmission effect. As a result, normal display of the liquid crystal panel is influenced.
In order to eliminate the polarization residual electric field caused by the direct-current electric field, the liquid crystal panel is usually driven by means of alternating current. However, such driving method would lead to reversal inversion of the signal, causing the charge needed for the pixel electrode to double. Therefore, the charging time would also double.
In order to improve the charging efficiency of the pixel electrode, Chinese patent CN202217663 discloses an array substrate and a display apparatus, which provide a charging method of connecting each pixel electrode with two TFTs. Although such a charging method can improve the charging efficiency of the pixel electrode, more scan lines are needed to drive the extra TFTs. Under such circumstances, more driving chips of the scan lines are needed, thereby increasing the cost of producing the array substrate.
For the above reasons, an array substrate and a corresponding method for driving the array substrate, which can maintain the charging efficiency of the pixel electrode and at the same time reduce the cost of producing the liquid crystal panel, are needed.